Branded: The Sexiest
by SexyGreenEyes
Summary: Hermione is literally branded because she is sexy. She starts lusting after her brander, Sirius Black, and they become lovers. Will they become more, or are they just in for the sex? Chapter 8 is up. Read and Review please. And No FLAMES are allowed. Hehe
1. Chapter 1 The Ceremony

AN: Yeah guys. I have no clue where i got this idea from. One day it just popped into my brain. Well, Read and Review. Thanks.

**Chapter 1 - Branded**

She was sitting in the study hall finishing up her homework for Arithmancy when a seventh year boy started passing out black envelopes. She noticed that he only passed them out to the seventh years and he dropped one onto her desk. In scarlet letters it said her name. The boy then turned to the class and cleared his throat. "All seventh years stay in your seats but everyone else, leave."

A few sixth years snd a couple of third years left. Everyone else, which was the majority of the class, was seventh years. "Now, open your envelopes and begin. I must waen you though, be absolutely truthful." He then sat at the professors desk and began to complete his own.

She broke the seal to the envelpe which was a rose and pulled out a red parchment. It read:

_You just opened a survey for the Hogwarts yearbook. You may not have known it but ever scince your first year here a member of the yearbook club has been taking pictures of you. Please fill out every question and be honest. You have a hundred questions to complete and we are very grateful that you are taking this survey._

_'Woah! Someone has been taking pictures of me?' _She skipped the next paragragh that told her how to fill it out and things of that nature and started with the first question.

_1) In your opinion, who do you think has the best laugh?_ She thought about it for a while and then decided on Mandy Brocklehurst.

She anweres a few more quetions and came upon a quetion that she had to rack her brain for the answer. 57) _Who do you think is the most intelligent? _Out of everysingle class, she found that Draco Malfoy wasn't that far behind her so she scribbled his name down. After about ten more minutes she finally came to the last question, 100) _Who do you think is the sexiest guy in school? _Shedidn't know who to put down and found that although Harry was good looking, Draco Malfoy was better looking. She didn't want to put him down so she tried to put Harry. Although her hand motions created an "H" the ink made a "D". She tried to make an "a" but made an "r" instead. She knew what it was doing so she just put down her real answer which was Draco Malfoy. When she was done she looked around the room to find almost every one done. A couple of boys would look at her and then glance away and she shook her head. The boy recollected the surveys and put the in a manilla folder as he was walking out if the room. They all got up and made their way to dinner.

That happened in the beginning of the school year and it was now the day before she left the school to her new house. Her own house. She moved out of her parent's house because she was of age and didn't want to be a burden to them any more. She was sitting in the Gryffindor common room when professor McGonagall came in with some boxes hovering in front of her.

"I have your year books students!" All seventh years crowded around her and she passed the out. She got hers and on the front was the Hogwarts symbol with the four houses and mascots. It was black and beautiful. Underneath the symbol was her name engraved in gold. She opened it to the inside cover and found the Hogwarts song written there. Underneath it was a picture of the headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and the Headmistress Minerva McGonnagall.

She skimmed a couple of pages and saw a lot of pictures of her in class raising her hand to answer a question or her in the great hall laughing and having a great time. There was a picture of her taking off her clothes and diving into the lake. There was another one where she went outside in the middle of the night and stood by the lake under the moonlight. She didn't know anyone followed her. She turned the page an saw a picture of her and the page was decorated with crowns. Under her picture it read "Hermione Granger, The Gryffindor Princess. The next page had smaller pictures of seventh year students.One was Harry and he was voted Gryffindor Prince. Draco Malfoy was voted Slytherin Prince with Pansy Parkinson being the Princess. For Ravenclaw the Prince was Terry Boot and the Princess was Mandy Brocklehurst. For Hufflepuff, It was Zacharias Smith and Hannah Abbot.

'I wonder why I was voted for Princess...'

That night at about two in the morning she was pushed off of her bed and landed on the floor. She groaned and stood up, lighting the tip of her wand. There was a girl standing over her bed. She went to speak but Mandy Brocklehust cut her off by placing a finger to her lips. She mouthed words "Get dressed." and then pointed to the door. Hermione took that as, "Be quiet, get dressed and then come down to the common room." She pulled on her favorite blue jeans and a purple tank top. She then went downstairs and found a sleepy Harry with Terry Boot and Mandy.

"What are we doing?" Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "We are going to some sort of ceremony. Let's go and do try to be quiet." Terry took up a lantern and lead them to the seventh floor. Directly across from the Room of Requirments was a portrait of Venus and Aphrodite, the Goddesses of Beauty. Terry whispered the word "Perfection" and the portrait swung open to reveal a small room.

Facing the fireplace was a couch that could fit four people on it. To the side was a loveseat and directly across from it was another on the other side of the couch. In the middle of the three couches was a small coffee table. By the fireplace there was a weird looking iron rod.

They found Zacharias Smith and Hannah Abbot sitting one of the loveseats. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson sitting next to eachother on the four seater. Terry and Mandy sat on the other loveseat so that left the two spots left beside Draco. Hermione and Harry looked at eachother and took off running to the couch. She stuck her foot in front of Harry's and she was kind of hoppin and then she managed to trip him. She started to run again but Harry grabbed her ankle and she also fell. He scrambled up as fast as he could and sat down by the armrest furthest away from Malfoy. Hermione huffed and then sat down. She sat as close to Harry as she could which was practically on his lap.

The door opened again and in came an old Hogwarts student. This one though was shock. He was none other than Sirius Black. No one spoke. All eyes followed him untill he was standing in front of the fireplace. He picked up the rod and set the tip in the flames. He turned back to them and they all heard a loud bang. They jumped and turned around in their seats just to find that it was just the door closing. They turned back around breathing heavily wondering what was going on.

Sirius didn't speak for about five minutes. He just stared at them. The only sound coming from the room was the crackling of the fire, the tick of the clock, and the wheels tunming in Hermione's head (just kidding).Just when she thought she couldn't take any more of the silence, he spoke. "Do any of you know why you are here?" No one answered so he nodded. "Do you see any similarities between you?" Again no one spoke. Hermione studied everyone intently and the she answered. "We were all voted for either Prince or Princess for yearbook."

"Very good Hermione." She saw a glint in his eyes and shivered under his gaze. "Now the real reason you were made Prince or Princess, was because in that suvey that you took, your names came up the most. The main reason was because you had the most votes on the last question on the survey. You were nominated most sexy." Draco snorted.

"Please. I understand why I was chosen, maybe Potty, but the _Mudblood?_"

"Wow Malfoy, I didn't know you were the type to check out guys, let alone Harry. When did you become gay?" Hermione shot back. Everyone laughed at this and Malfoy went red with rage.

"It's true Draco. In all of Gyffindor, no one had any votes _but_ her, not to mention she had twice as much votes as the other three girls together. One guy said, 'Man she Hermione Granger is the only one in the whole school with a bookworm attitude. One time she was sitting at a table in the library, and she was subconsiously tickling her chest with her quill. It went in between her cleavage and man was i needing to take a trip to the loo. I definately pick her.' and another bloke said, 'She likes to leave her school robes open and sits in the library reading a book. She sits like a lady should, but her skirt moves it way up her thighs and leaves you wondering what it there. I would say Hermione Granger is the sexiest girl in the school, although she doesn't know it.' " Hermione's eyes were wide like a deer caught in the headlights, and she was blushing madly.

"Back to what i was saying. You guys were voted the sexiest and that is why you are here this morning. Every three years there is a party or reunionfor eberyone who was voted sexiest scince the years before i graduated. That was when it was started. The party will be held in exactly one week at my mansion. You all are to be there.

Now. Usually, have help with this, but my partner is currently busy, so I will be doing this on my own. You will be branded, or tattooed if you will. It will hurt, and it will be permanant."

"I am NOT getting branded!" Draco said.

"Why must you interupt me? You will be branded. The door is locked so you can't leave. It won't unlock until every one has the mark. Okay. I will brand the guys first. Come over here."

He picked up the rod and Terry stepped up. "Open your shirt."Terrry unbuttoned his shirt and Sirius without warning stuck it to his left breast. Terry cried out in suprise. It was over in a minute and Terry sat back down on the couch. He did that to each of the guys and then he asked her to be the first girl. She walked up to him prepared to take off her shirt but he stopped her. "The girls are not branded on their breasts. They are branded on their hips. I need you to pull your pants down a little." She blushed and bit her lip. She unfastened her pants and slid them half way down her ass, revealing a red thong. She heard Sirius growl low in his throat and her stomach did a back flip. Malfoy, Terry, and Zacharias, were whistling and the girls rolled their eyes at them. "If you don't keep your mouth shut, I'll shut it for you." Harry threatened them and they stopped whistling. He placed the iron on her by her hipbone and she hissed. His hand was on her waist just barely touching her ass. His eyes never left her face and he was feeling some ind of emotion at seeing her in pain. Hw removed the iron and traced the mark that was left. It was a black rose. A lone tear slid down her cheek and he wiped it away. She tried to pull her pants back over it but it hurt too much so she left them down. He finished with the rest of the girls but never once touching them like hed did Hermione. When he was done he asked Harry and Hermion to stay behind but desmissed everyone else.

"It was good to see you guys." He said.

"Yeah, hey i have to go pack the rest of my stuff so i'll see you later." Harry left. Now she was all alone with Sirius with her pants still down.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"What for?"

"For causing you pain. It was killing me to do that to you."

"Don't worry about it."

"I have a salve that you could out on it." He offered.

"That would help."He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a vile. He put some on his index finger and then spread it on her hip bone. The pain instantly went away and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks." Her breath quickened because his hand lingered on her hip for a fewe seconds. She bit her bottom lip as she felt a tingling sensation erupt in her maidenhood. He reluctantly let go and stepped back a few feet. "Well i guess i'll see you in a week." She stepped up to him and hugged him. Then she let her hand trail down his chest to his abdomen and right before it graced his lower regions she stepped away from him and ran back to Gryffindor Tower. That night she finally fell asleep dreaming of Sirius' touch burning her skin.


	2. Chapter 2 We meet again

AN: Hey guys, i am going to writs one more chapter for each story and then i'll be off for awhile. I have been falling behind in my school work because of my job and because of this site. So dont forget about me. I wont give up on the stories. Luv ya lots.

**Chapter 2 - We meet again**

Sirius could not believe it when he found out that he had to mark his own godson and his best friend Hermione. He read over all of the surveys and carefully calculated all of the votes. When he read what some bloke said about her, he got images in his head and felt guilty for thinking them.

He had pictured her feather quill, tracing her collar bone while she read, fluttering down her chest, tickling her perky breasts, to dip between her 'canyon of cleavage' racing back up and repeating the process. He shuddered.

"What are you thinking? You are eighteen years her senior! You can't be thinking those thoughts. Besides, she's Harry's best friend, what would he think?" The mini-angel him said from his right shoulder.

"Good point, but how long has it been that you actually felt a sexual _desire_ towards a female? That thong, man! And that ass, ooh wee! It's not like she is under age. She is a woman now." His little devil him said from his left.

"Shut up! Both of you!" He yelled at them.

"Are you talking to your good-slash-evil consciences?" Remus grinned.

"Yes the little buggars are annoying!" He snarled and Remus chuckled. " I don't find anything funny." Lupin put on a faux serious face.

"Sorry Sirius. Your right it isn't funny." He grinned. "It's hilarious!" He busted up laughing and Sirius couldn't help but laugh with him. The Hermione thoughts quickly vanished and they two friends laughed and joked around.

Flash back::

_He walked into the branding room to find the eight students divided up between the three couches. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the big couch next to Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. He didn't know who was who among the other four. _

_He felt all eyes on him as he marched to the fireplace. He grabbed the iron and set it in the fire. He dreaded What he was going to do to them._

_He explained to everyone why they were there and what he was going to do. His cousin, Draco, started flipping out and he told Draco off._

_He hated it when he branded Harry, but when it was Draco's turn, he enjoyed it. 'Punk deserved it.' When he got to Hermione, the images of her and the quill flashed through his mind. He couldn't believe he told her to pull down her pants! He was really shocked to see her skimpy underwear and nearly fainted. It hurt him so much to burn her but he did it. He saw her cringe and his gut tightened when he saw that tear escape the confines of her eyelid. He traced the small tatoo with his finger and felt her shiver under his touch. Later that night, he gave her a potion to make the sting go away. He wanted her to stay but she had to go pack._

End of flash back.

He sat in gramauld place and drank his whiskey, thinking about Hermione. He felt an electric shock run through his body when he touched her and he knew that she felt it too.

This gave him hope. It has been three days scince the little 'ceremony' and was missing her terribly. She and Harry were to come to his house tonight and he couldn't wait.

He capped his alcohol and went upstairs to his room. He picked out his favorite tuxedo shirt and black slacks. He grabbed a towel and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. He stripped of his robes and turned the taps until he found the right temperature. The water massaged his aching neck and he moaned. He tilted his head back and let the water hit his chest. His black hair was soaking now and he grabbed up the shampoo. Lathering up, he raked his fingernails through his greasy hair that was now competing against Snapes. At least his nose wasn't huge. He finished with his hair and then soaped up his loofah. He started with his neck, not forgetting his ears (Good boy. Cookie for sirius!) and then down to his chest.He got as much of his back as he could and then scrubbed his hiney. (I'm picturing a cute, sudsy butt. Mmmm) He scrubbed one leg standing on the other and then he kind of hopped onto the other, switching legs, he lost his balance and fell on his butt and cursed loudly. He stood up and got out of the shower. his toes played with the soft bath rug as he stood ther drying off. He shook his head really fast like a wet dog and water sprayed everywhere. He slipped on his lucky boxers and went to his room.

He wlaked back downstairs and started to clean up the kitchen and foyer. Those are the only rooms he ever occupied besides his room and the bathroom. Thr rooms weren't remotely dirty. There was just enough evidence in there to tell someone was actually living there.

He charmed a couple of brroms to sweep and a couple of dusters to dust. He had some furniture polish and a rag going around polishing things while a mop scrubbed the floors where the brooms had already swept. Furniture moved or levitated for the brooms and mop and then went back to their origanal places. _I should have started this a week ago._

After a couple of hours the whole downstairs was gleaming. The stair banister was also polished clean and he moved to the next floor. He didn't touch any of the rooms yet, just the walls and floor in the halls. After about an hour he had all three floors done and then made his way to the rooms finding which were best for Harry and Hermione. He found one on the second floor (not counting then ground floor.) and one on the last floor by his room. It was kind of girlish, so he decided to clean it for Hermione and the other he made up for Harry.

_Poof_. The angel guy apeared. "I don't think it's a good idea for Hermione to be staying on the same floor as you without Harry." He advised.

"Oh shut your pie hole, you stupid prat! It's a _perfect_ idea. Now he can be alone with her..."The little devil said.

"You both are pissing me off."Sirius said through gritted teeth. He heard the doorbell and looked at his watch. "Six already? Holy shit! He dashed downstairs, but caught a glimpse of himself in the hall mirror and backtracked. "I don't even look as if I took a shower." He shrugged. "Scourgify!" he waved his wand over himself and was instantly clean. He notice his hair was still wet and then he heard the doorbell again and made a mad dash to the stairs. He sat on the banister and slid down it and landed on his feet in front of the door. He pulled it open with a smile and saw Harry standing there with a smile that matched his own.

"Where's Hermione?" He blushed slightly, but Harry didn't notice. He was going to have a hard time tonight, keeping his emotions in check. Or should he say keeping his _erections_ in check? He ushered Harry in and showed him to his room. They then went back to the living room to wait for Hermione.

"I'm glad you decided to come live with me this summer Harry."

"I am too. I couldn't stand to be in that house for another minute. Im getting my own flat though. Hey listen, this is going to sound weird, but I noticed how you started to sweat when you were touching Hermione the other day. I know she grew beautiful and I think you should go for her."

"I told you! Even Harry here agrees!" His wee-devil exclaimed. He ignored the little beast and returned his attention to his godson.

"I don't think-"

"Well maybe you shouldn't think. Maybe you should just feel. That's how I was with Ginny and now we're madly in love. I don't think I could ever leave her again like i did last year. Now that Voldemort is dead, and his followers are imprisoned, I can be out and in the open with her. And Sirus, don't let the huge spand between your ages make a difference. There are a lot of couples out there like that." Just then the doorbell rang. Sirius squeezed Harry's shoulder and went to answer the door.

"Hello Sirius." She said calmly, but in fact, she was so nervous about seeing him, that she was about to explode.

"Right back at ya. It's good to see you Hermione." He grinned that dangerous smile of his. Her legs nearly gave out right then._ What the bloody hell is wrong with you? He is way older then you and not to mention he is Harry's godfather. You can't be lusting after him. Even if just one devilish smile can melt your heart and he's sexy as hell.And the fact that he is in his boxers, eith nothing else on doesn't help._

"Earth to Hermione. Hello? You there beautiful?" He waved a hand in front of her face repeatedly until she snapped out of her reverie.

"What? Yeah jut spaced a bit. So, how are you?" He saw her finger her hip out of the corners of his eyes. The same hip that he had marked. He raised an eyebrow at this and answered her.

"I am wonderful. So come on in. Harry got here earlier. Lets go put your things in your room." They went upstairs and she threw her trunk onto her bed. Some of her hair fell into her face and she blew it out of the way, but it just fell back into her eyes. She blew at it again but to no avail. Sirius was watching and chuckled at her feeble attempts. She glared at him.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing. You are just so cute when you're frustrated. Come on," He grabbed her hand, "lt's go see if we can find Harry." They walked down the stairs and he never let go of her hand until they came to the bottom.

"There you are Harry." She flung her arms around his neck and squeezed. He patted her back and she released him.

"Good to see you Hermione."

"So any of you hungry?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah I'm starved!" Harry rubbed his stomach.

"I bet. Those muggles didn't feed you right did they?"

"Never do, but now that I'm not living there anymore, I will get healthy again!" They went into the kitchen and Sirius made them some meatloaf and baked potatoes. Hermione put sourcream on her potatoe and Sirius grimaced. "Does that taste good?"

"Yes it's delicious. You wanna bite?" She held out her fork to him. He looked at it and then at her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled the fork to his lips. He was gripping tightly but not enough to hurt badly. Her eyes widened as he brought the utensil to his lips and opened up. He was still holding onto her wrist and he growled, licking his lips.

"You were right. That is good." He let go of her and put some soursream on his own potatoe. She still didn't move. She was completely shocked. She slowly sat back and then looked at her own food. She looked up and saw a small smile on Sirius' face as he squirted ketchup onto his meatloaf. She decided to play his game. She took another bite o her potatoes and moaned. She chewed slowly and swallowed, licking her lips. She ate another bite and moaned again. She closed her eyes ads she ate. When she looked back up at him he was slightely shaking, and subconsciously licking is lips. He made a little squeek and stood up abruptly knocking his chair to the floor and made a mad dash out of the room. She laughed to herself but froze when she heard some one cough. She turned to see Harry smiling widely.

"Bravo Hermione. I didn't know you had it in you." She blushed and ducked her head down and continued to eat the rest of her dinner. "I guess there is more to you than meets the eye." He chuckled.

"Sod off Harry." She said but couldn't help but smile herself.

"Well she sure is a little vixen isn't she?" He asked himself. He had to jump in the shower with really cold water to cool himself off. When he wasn't boiling up anymore he dried off and got dressed. "Guess i'm going to have to ignore her for a while." He went back downstairs and didn't say a word to either of them but finished his dinner in silence. He chanced a glance at her and found her smiling at him.

"Where did you go Sirius?" She asked.

"Oh I had to go to the loo. So what do you guys want to do now?" He looked at Harry.

"Well I am really tired and I am going to go fill out some applications for various jobs and then go to bed. Good night." He left before they could protest. That left Hermione and himself alone. They looked at eachother and then glanced away. Hermione started tapping her fingers on the table while biting her lip. Sirius was getting annoyed at the tappa tappa tap tap tappa tap of her drumming on the table. He slapped his hand over hers and she stopped. "Sorry. Just bored."

"That was the wrong thing to say. I can find something for you to do." He wiggled his brows at her.

"Well Black, I think I can find a few things to do myself." She turned her hand so that her palm was facing his and intwined her fingers through his. She got up and made her way to him slowly. She sat herself on his lap still holding his hand and using her other hand she traced his jawline.

"What are you doing Hermione?"

"Keeping myself busy." She nibbled the path that her fingers left and she heard a sharp intake of his breath. She smiled and then licked the outside of his ear and then bit his lobe causing him to shiver. "Hermion-"

She raked her hand through his hair and then bit his neck. She felt him starting to grow hard and smiled at the thought that she was the one who was turning him on. Not wanting to go any further she got off of his lap and started climbing the stairs. She heard the scrape of a chair on the wooden floor and footsteps.

"Hermione where are you going?"

"To bed."

"But, I kind of need a little help here." He pointed to his member.

"She smiled, "Well, I'm really tired. It's been a long day. You do have a hand." With that she closed her door in his face.

"Oh no you don't." He pushed the door open.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So Read and review. Do you likey??


	3. Chapter 3 Sex, Sex, and more sex

A/N. Wow you guys wrote back fast. Love to you all. Glad I made some of you laugh. So here is another chapter. I actually like where this story is going. Read & Review Please.

Ps, I know this is going to be quite early, but ill explain later.

**Chapter 3 - Sex, Sex, Sex, and more Sex**

Harry heard the little moans coming from downstairs and knew that Hermione was teasing Sirius. He really didn't want to hear any of it so he silenced the room and returned to filling out forms shaking his head.

She knew he would come after her so she hid behind the door under Harry's invisibility cloak. She had barrowed it a while back and neglected to return it.

She saw him take a couple steps into the room and stop just beside her. He looked around and took out his wand. "Come out, come out wherever you are..." He said in a sing-song voice. She laughed and it traveled throughout the room. He looked around trying to desipher where it had come from. He walked farthur into the room and she crept to the other side. With a flick of her wand the door had shut with a slam and Sirius spun around pointing his wand in that direction. She got the responce she wanted and dropped the cloak. She took a running leap and jumped on him, taking him to the ground. He landed with a choked out 'oomph' and she chuckled. She brought her lips down to his ear and blew in it. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me." She licked his ear and he growled. In one swift movement she was under him and he on top. He smirked, "I knew _you_ couldn't resist being under me." He pinned her hands above her head and kissed her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access and he bit her neck and blew on it, resulting in a little red mark, otherwise known as a love bite.

She felt his erection pressing against her thigh and moved her hips against him, causing him to moan. He licked her lips and she parted them like moses parted the red sea. His skillfull tongue worked its magic in her mouth and she whimpered. She struggled to free her hands from his hold so she could touch him, but he wouldn't letup.

"Sirius please."

She thrusted her hips again and he took the hint. He pulled he up into his arms and walked to the bed kissing her all the while. When his knees collided with the bed he dropped her onto it and she bounced. She started to touch him again but he backed away a foot. He ripped all his clothes off himself save his silky boxers. He then climbed into the bed and preceded to kiss her. "Umm you taste good." She said.

"Less talk, more action." He ran his hand up her thigh and grazed the edge of her skirt. He pulled it and it came down and he tossed it across the room. He looked at her panties and saw that they were bakini cut. They were black with tiny skulls all over them. On the top part it read 'Bad to the Bone.' He traced each letter with his index finger and heard her sharp intake of breath. He looked her in the eye and saw a hunginess. The same hungriness he had. He ripped her blouse off and found that she hadn't been wearing a bra.

"No bra?" She shrugged and pulled him ontop of her kissing him.

"Just shut up and make love to me before I change my mind." He growled in responce and threw the shirt across the room. His eyes traveled with it and he turned back to her but something caught his eye.

"Hermione, why do you have chocolate syrup in here?" She smiled devilshly.

"I like chocolate..._a lot_." He accioed the syrup and smiled. He then squirted a trail of the chocolate from her naval to her breasts and he was sure to smother them in the delicious concoction. He then made his way up her throat to her lips and she opened and he poured it into her mouth. She tried to lick it off her lips but he gave her a look that said 'lick-it-and-you'll-be-sorry' so she pouted.

He started to lick and suck, even nibble the chocolate off of her stomach very slowly. He moved up and came to her breasts. He licked around first moving towards the center. She moaned as he nibbled a bit. He got to her nipple and bit it a little rough and she cried out in a painful pleasure. He continued to the next breast and she rocked her hips against his. He then made his way to her throat. He bit her collarbone and continued up. He bit along her jaw and then to the corner of her mouth. He then got to her lips and preceded to suck the chocolate off of her bottom lip. She couldn't take it any more and started kissing him back. Their tongues, covered in chocolate were battling feircly. They were both sticky from the chocolate.

She used her feet to slide his boxers off of him and he scraped hers off with his nails. He entered her with a brute force and she thrust against him with the same passion. Their moans were so loud that they traveled throughout the house. Their sweaty, chocolatey, bodies slapped together and she screamed out his name as she climaxed over and over again. She was clwing his back so hard that he was dripping blood. Her hand moved to his hair and she dug her nails into his scalp. His hand made its way to her hip and he rubbed the scar that he left on her. she arched her back and her walls clenched against him and he closed his eyes and spilled his seed into her. She bit his shoulder to muffle her cry as tears came to her eyes.

They lay in bed tryng to catch their breaths as their hearts beat in sync. He never moved because he was so tired and she didn't mind. She loved how his body fit perfectly with hers. He was still inside her and she loved that he didn't want to break that connection just yet. Her eyes traveled to the bite mark on his shoulder and she kissed it. She sighed as she heard his even breathing and soon joined him an the land of dreams.

Harry was on his way to the bathroom to take a shower when he heard a high-pitched moan and he cringed. He then shuddered when he heard Hermione scream out Sirius' name, followed by his moan and he nearly vomited. He didn't want to be there anymore so he went downstairs to grab his cloak and thats when he noticed Tonks standing there with her mouth agape. She then smiled at him and apparated on the spot. He shook his head and apparated to the Weasley's and fell asleep on the couch.

Sirius was suprised to find Hermione still wrapped in his arms the next morning. Usually when he shared a bed with a woman either he or they were gone the next morning to avoid the akwardness, but he found that he liked having a woman in his arms to wake up to.

He didn't want Hermione to wake up to him not being there so he woke her up.

"More? Siriues we hardly had any sleep last night. That was the most sex I ever had in one night. Thats the most I had in a week."

He chuckled. "Well we can have a quickie, but I was just waking you to tell you that I was going to go downstairs to have some breakfast."

"Oh. What time is it?"

"Five."

"Man," she tried to sit up but found that she was sore all over. "Oh, I can't move!" She groaned. Sirius chuckled and kissed her lips.

"Get some sleep." He got out of the bed and searched for his boxers. She watched as he bent over to look under the bed.

"If you know what is best for you, you wouldn't be bending over in front of me." he straightened and pulled his boxers on.

"Don't tempt me." He blew her a kiss and went downstairs.

He made a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches and some coffee. He sat down at the table and ate in silence thinking about Hermione's roughness the night before. He heard the kitchen door swing open and called over his shoulder. "I thought I told you to stay in bed?"

"You did?" Came a deep voice. Sirius spun around and glared at his pal.

"Remus! What are you doing here?"

"I came to get Harry. We were supposed to go to the ministry today."

"Oh. I think he's in bed upstairs." He turned back to his sandwiches.

"Merlin! What happened to you?"

"What?"

"Your back Sirius. And your shoulder has a bite mark."

"Um, nothing happened. I-" The door swung open and Hermione walked in with his shirt on, and nothing else.

Remus looked her up and down and then noted that her neck was covered in little red marks and chocolate. He then looked back and forth between Sirius and her and chuckled. Hermione grew really red and walked right back out of the kitchen.

"You and Hermione?" Remus grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius pretended.

"Come on Black, her neck is covered in the bite marks that you used to leave on all the women you were with. Not to mention she is wearing your shirt. An dwhy is she covered in chocolate? Never mind don't answer that."

"I have know idea what you are implying." He played dumb, but his smile betrayed him.

"I knew it! I heard stories about her."

"What?"

"Some of her lover's in Hogwarts say that she gets rough and impatient."

"Boy does she. I mean...shit."

"How many?"

"At least seven."

"Wow. Me and Nymphie can only get five."

"She was teasing me with potatoes and then she was going to leave me and not finish the job!"

"Sirius Black! Why are you sharing about what goes on in my bed? Oh Merlin, I am mortified." Hermione had just walked in hearing the last bit of the conversation. He gulped and she glared at him. She then turned her attention to Remus. "Say anything, to anyone, and you won't be concidered a man anymore. Got it?"

"Yes. Like milk." He nodded and excused himself.

"And you." She pointed a finger at him and he gave her his best puppy dog eyes. She softened and walked to him. Straddling his lap, she kissed him.

"Works everytime." He laughed. She stuck out her tongue. "Don't stick out your tongue unless you plan to use it." He warned. She slowly stuck out her tongue and closed her eyes. All of a sudden his teeth had clamped down on it and her eyes widened. He rubbed his own tongue back and forth across hers and her eyes rolled back in her head. He released her tongue and whispered, "I warned you." She kissed him and he started playing with her shirt. He ran his hand up her back and around to the front caressing her breasts. She moaned and arched into him. His hand glided down her ribs and to the hem of her shorts. She stood up and backed into the table. He pulled her shorts down and lifted her onto the table. "Sirius! In here? What if we get caught?"

"We won't." he kissed her to silence her protests. He ran his hand along the inside of her thigh and she parted her legs. His hand went higher and higher until he found just what he was looking for. He rubbed her clit and she moaned. She was instantly wet and he smiled. He inserted a finger and she gasped. She rocked against him and he inserted another. She growled low in her throat and shuddered. Her juices were all over his hand and he smiled. She slumped against him and he chuckled. He started to get faster and faster and she made little mewing noises. She climaxed again and fell back on the table.

"Beautiful." Sirius said. She raised a brow at him.

"Oh dear." She groaned. She hopped off the table and started to wards the door. She looked at Sirius over her shoulder and she stuck her tongue at him. He growled and she laughed. She ran through the door and up the stairs. He shook his head and ran after her.

Harry was lying on Ginny's bed and he was replaying what he heard the night begore to her. She was at the foot of the bed doing her summer homework.

"It was bloody disgusting."

"It is not. It's a beautiful thing. You don't object when we make love."

"But you didn't hear them. And at the table they were flirting over potatoes. I swear. I know she had, nights i uess you could say, with some of the guys at Hogwarts, but I never knew she was that, nevermind. Different subject." Ginny shook her head. _I am going to have a talk with little miss know-it-all-about-sex._

Tonks waited for Remus to get back from taking Harry to the ministry. She was eager to talk to him about wha tshe heard last night. She was suprised he was back within twenty minutes.

"Harry wasn't at Sirius'. I think he is at the Burrow, but you know how Molly is right now. Another wedding coming up with Ron and Lavander."

"Well you can owl him in a minute. I have something suprising to tell you. You'll never guess who are together now."

"Sirius and Hermione?"

"How do you know, nevermind. I went to Grimmauld Place last night because I wanted to barrow a book from Hermione when I heard them moaning. But I didn't know it was Hermione until She screamed out his name. Unbelievable."

"Yeah I just saw him and he's all beat up. He has scratch marks on his back. And i swear they are so deep that she drew blood. He also had a very nasty bite mark on his shoulder. And thay must have been a little kinky because they were both covered in chocolate."

"Oh? Chocolate?"

"Don't even think it."

Sirius was lying on the ground in front of the tub. They just had a wild ride in the bathroom and Hermione went downstairs to go read. They must have become sex maiacs over night, because now, everytime they see eachother, they just start kissing and one thing leads to another. He got up after he caught his breath and picked up his sweats. He shoved them on and went downstairs.

"I'm going for a jog." He didn't even look at her because he feared he might forget about that jog.

She chuckled at how he avoided her just now. She thought about how he always caressed her mark when they made love and sighed. _No other guy has made me feel this way. Not Viktor, not Ron, that sexy Ravenclaw or Draco, the suppose Slytherin Sex God. He wasn't that good in bed. Ron was way better. Draco just screwed her and that was it. Ron and the others were actually great lovers, but not as good a Sirius._

She wasn't a tramp, but she definately wasn't a goody two shoes. It all started just before Harry killed Voldemort. She had been kidnapped by deatheaters. It was actually planned that she was to be kidnapped, but it wasn't supposed to be like it was. They had no idea that they would do the things they did to her. They beat her obviously, they hexed her, they did all that and more. They raped her. Harry found her as they were doing those things and rescued her. He was so angry for what they did that it helped him defeat Voldemort. It made him _want_ to kill him. Harry only killed one person and that was Voldie. All of the deatheaters were rounded up and sent to the new prison. They didn't use Azkaban anymore. The dementors couldn't be convinced. They would just feed off the prisoners at their will and even attacked an auror. So they created a new prison. It had amny creatures keeping guard. Some were goblins, some were educated trolls, but there was also wizards there too.

So after Harry found her all beat up an d shattered, she went on a quest. She wanted to see if she could actually enjoy sex after what she'd been through. The deatheaters made her a rough lover, but a lover none the less.

She got off the couch and went up to her room. She got into some decent clothes and popped over to the Burrow. She found Ron and Lavander at the table with the Weasley's and the Brown's going over wedding plans. She gave each of the Weasley's and Lavander a quick hug and made her way to Ginny's room.

"Come in." Ginny answered to her knock. "Hey Hermione." Ginny smiled mischeviously. Hermone narowed her eyes.

"Spit it out."

"What are you talking about." Ginny feigned innocent.

"Oh don't pull that crap with me." Ginny remained quiet and then-

"You and _Sirius?_"

"What?" It was Hermione's turn to play stupid.

"I heard that you two were at it like bunnies last night." Hermione turned red and smiled. "I knew it! So, how is he?"

"Well..." Hermione sighed.

"That good eh?"

"Oh you wouldn't believe! He is so much better than all those pig heads I shagged."

"Including Draco?"

"Hell yeah. Sorry to burst your bubble hun, but all those rumors you heard were just that. Rumors. Even Ron was better than Draco."

"Okay Hermion, too much information."

"Sorry."

"So what all did you do?"

"Well, first I gave him a hard on and then I acted as if I wasn't going to go through with it, but I was just teasing. He followed me into my room and we started kissing and stripping and ten he discovered something." She paused. Ginny's eyes were as big as sausers.

"Was it your poprocks?"

"Oh goodness, I forgot about those. Thanks for reminding me. No it was my chocolate syrup."

"No way."

"Yeah. He squited it on me from mt naval up to my lips. Then he nibbled and licked and sucked and oh you ahve to get Harry to try it."

"I tried the poprocks on him and he was speechless afterwards. Lets just say it _tickles_ his fancy." They giggled. "So how many times did you do it last night?"

"Oh last night about seven. This morning? Too many to count."

Sirius jogged around they block about five times just thinking about that sexy little vixen. He couldn't believe that they were shagging all over the house. They must have done it everywhere. All except Harry's bedroom. They had done it on the couch, on the stairs, against the banister, on the counters, on the table top, on the bathroom floor, they attempted to do it in the shower but slipped and then laughed about it.

He has never had sex more than once with a woman. Hermione was different from those women though. He didn't know why he craved the touch of this woman in particular. They went from friends to lovers and now he wanted her to be his. He looked over at a bench and saw a couple of ladies eyeing his shirtless bod. Had it been a week ago, he would have stopped, worked his charm , and had them in his bed. But now things were different.

He decided that he was definately going to claim her. He was going to make it towards she wouldn't ever enjoy sex from any man _but _him. He was going to brand her with his mark. He jogged back home and fell asleep from all this work out.

AN: So what do you think? Did I do alright? Or was it too much...sex? This is the longest chapter I ever wrote.

ps, sorry, i wrote this awhile ago and sent it to my beta but they never sent it back. So sorry if there are mistakes, typos, gramatical errors, which im sure there are.


	4. Chapter 4 The PARTY

AN: Hey there. How are you guys doing? Well I'm going to try something new. Well maybe a couple of things. On with the story!

**Chapter 4 - The PARTY**

The night has finally came. The night that they were going to the party for all those in Hogwarts history who were voted sexiest. Hermione was excited. She couldn't wait to see who was there that was voted last year.

Sirius went out and got her an outfit for the night. She tried to refuse, but he said he wouldn't have any of it. She hadn't looked at the outfit, so she didn't know what kind of party it really was.

She heard a knock on the door and it creaked open when she said for them to come in. She saw Sirius looking at her with a hungrness in his eye's and she gulped.

"I wanted to let you know a little about what goes on at these events."

"Okay." She patted the bed next to her. He sat down and cleared his throat.

"Well, there are some tasks that the newbies have to complete. You have to complete two. Actually, you will compete against the other three girls. Just like Harry has to against the other three boys. They will be hard, but they will also be, entertaining for the other's at the party. Do you know what I mean by entertaining?"

"Do you mean nude?"

"You might have to be for some of them. But yeah, sexy games." He took her hand.

"Oh. I think I can do it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Just don't try to beat some poor bloke who gets a hard on for looking at my sexy body." She said.

"Oh I won't. I'll be darn proud that I have the best looking gal on my arm." He made his chest swell for effect. She laughed and poked him.

"Who said I was going to be on your arm?" At this Sirius looked taken aback.

"You don't mean that?" She shrugged.

"It's time for me to get dressed." They stood up. She pushed him out he door.

"You can't be serious?"

"No, you are."

"But-" She shut the door in his face chuckling. "So gullible."

She walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a dress that had a plastic wrapping around it. She unzipped it and found a maroon dress. She slipped out of the clothes she was in and pulled the dress over her head. It fit snuggly on every inch of her. It outlined her every curve and she couldn't help but be conceited. As she looked in the mirror, she kept thinking how sexy she was in it. It had tears in the sides that showed off her milky complexion and stopped midthigh.

She slipped some lacey panties on and her black heels. She put some grey eyeliner and black mascara on and her makeup was complete. She then used a spell to make her hair sleek instead of frizzy. She decided to leave it down and it looked fantastic.

She stood looking at herself in the mirror and turned every which way to see herself at every anle. She cast one last spell so her make up woulsn't smudge and was finished.

"Wow." She turned to find Harry and Sirius looking at her with their mouths agape. Harry had black slacks and a blue dress shirt on. It had the top two buttons undone and no tie. His hair was standing in evey direction and he waasn't wearing glasses.

Sirius had black slacks, a white button up shirt that had the top two buttons undone and a loose tie around his neck. He looked yummy.

"Do I look alright?" She already knew she did but she wanted to act the typical female and ask the one question that every typical female asks.

"Absolutely." Harry said.

"No." Sirius said. She looked up at him with her eyes wide. _What a jerk. Oh I'll teach him- _"You look _hot_" Her eyes softened and she smiled at him.

"Really?" She said in a husky voice.

"Really really."

"Well, the party is about to start." Harry declared.

"Well, hold onto me." Sirius said. Once Harry and Hermione got a good hold on him, he aparated them away.

* * *

The party was aleady in full swing when they arrived. People had drinks and were dancing like nothing. Sirius put his arm aroud her shoulder and walked her to the refreshment table. Harry was looking at someone and then looked to Hermione, waved and took off. Sirius handed her a drink and she chugged it.

"Well you were thirty." He commented.

"I'll tell you what I'm thirsty for..."She smirked. He grinned at her and took a step towards her. He was about to grab her waist when someone cleared their throat. They looked up to the stage to see a witch with her wand at her throat.

"Ladies and Gents, welcome to the annual branding party. We have eight new additions to the group now, and I am sorry to say that we lost about six. Some were old, some were young, but on to some cheerful things. I would like the eight newbies to come to the stage please. Sirius patted her bottom as she started to the stage ang she hissed at him. Her, Harry, and the others stood on the platform. "Let me introduce you to our freshmeat." The witch said. "Starting from the left we have Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw." The audience applauded and there were even some cat calls directed toward Mandy. "Next we have Zacharias Smith and Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff." More applauses and whistles. "Draco Malfoy and-" At his name practically the whole female half of the crowd started screaming and she saw the smirk on his face. "And Pansy Parkinson." Just a couple claps. "Last but definately not least, we have Harry Potter-" The female half was screaming again just as loud as they did for Malfoy. "And Hermione Granger." There was silence at first and then men started whistling and howling and she could hear people saying things like 'Damn baby!', 'Smokin', and things of that nature. She looked at Sirius and saw his jaw twitching. She amiled at him and blew him a kiss. Some females nearby looked jealous.

"Now there are some rules that you need to follow. You each read the books that were sent to you and you understand the guidlines, but you weren't aware that you have a couple of tasks that you need to complete. Just two each. We won't tell you what it is...yet, but ladies, follow that hot lad through that door." She pointed to a sexy guy on her left. The four of them walked to him and they heard the witch tell the guys to go through the door on the right after some hot chick.

They came to a room with a long couch and an armchair in front of it. The 'sexy guy' sat in the chair and indicated that they should sit on the couch.

"I am here to tell you what you are going to do." He said in a deep voice. She heard the other three sigh. rolling her eyes she returned her attention to the 'sexy guy'. "Now you will do three games each, against eachother, but you have to play each game three times. The first game is a wrestling match. It will start with Gryffindor versus Slytherin, winner plays hufflepuff. It goes on and on. The next game is Truth Or Dare. The last game is a sing and dance contest. You guys are up first. Right after come her and get cleaned up. Then fifteen minutes after your game and, the guys' first contest starts. Right, well good luck. Oh, you might want to change into these." He flicked his wand and some clothes appeared on his vacated chair. They stripped of their clothes and stepped into some bikini's.

They heard the crowd get a little wilder and they made their way back out the door. They saw the guys in the crowd and knew they were about to start. The room had changed since they left. It was now an arena like the quiditch pitch at Hogwarts but smaller. The witch that introduced them stepped up and calmed the audience. "It is time for the girls' first task. They are having a wrestling match. Gryffindor against Slytherin. Gentlemen cast your bids. Now the rules are simple. No wands. You have to pin for three sparks (From her wand.) No hair pulling, scratching, or slapping. Now let the games begin!"

She and Pansy stepped forward and were about to start but the witch stepped forward again."I forgot one tiny detail, you are wrestling in chocolate." Instantly a ditch filled with dark chocolate syrup appeared in front of them. The crowd went wild. She looked to Sirius and saw him lick his lips. She could tell what he was thinking about. "Ladies, take your places." She stood in the mud that came up to her calves under a banner with the Gryffindor symbol on it. A referee took the witch's place and couned to three. On three he blew his whistle and she started circling Pansy. Pansy grabbed her arms and tried to fling her down but Hermione was too strong.

* * *

Sirius sat on the edge of his seat. He kept whispering things under his breath. "That my girl. Yeah. Slam her down! Ooh! So close." The guy next to him was whistling and nudged him in his ribs. "That gryffindor is pretty strong."

"Oh boy is she."Sirius agreed.

"I would like to see how she is in the bedroom., if you know what I mean." Sirius wnted to make the guy embarassed, so he kept on talking.

"She is really rough. Agressive. Sometimes she likes to be the dominant one. She left me pretty beat up but it was great. Best sex I ever had.

"You shagged her? More than once? You got to see that perfect body? I am envious."

"Get to."

"What?"

"Get to. You said I got to see that perfect body. I get to see it. I saw it about fifty minutes ago, and I get to see it tonight after the party."

"You might not. I might get to see that body after the party." The man said.

"Like hell. My _girl_ is staying at my house right now and will come home with me."

"Your girl?"

"Yes."

"You're with her?"

"Yes. That is what I am trying to get through your thick skull." He turned his attention to the girls and saw Hermione throw the Slytherin on the groung and flip her onto her stomach. She sat on the girls' butt and pinned her. When the three sparks flew out of thr referees wand, Hermione stood up. Pansy scowled and went to stand next to Mandy Brocklehurst.

* * *

Hermione beat the Hufflepuff within thiry seconds and then beat the Ravenclaw within seven. She was declared champion and made her way to the room to clean off. She put her dress back on and went to find Sirius in the crowd.

When the wrestling match was over, Hermione got three points, Pansy got two, Mandy got one, and Hannah didn't get any. They sat for fifteen minuts and waited for the guys' competition. The chocolate pit disappeared and a catwalk stage took it's place. The guys came out in manties. (Panties for men. Complete with frillies and lace.) Harry and Draco had the same body type. Muscles and abs et cetera. The other two were just blah.

Harry stutted down the catwalk and flexed his biceps. The ladies all shrieked and he smirked. He turned around and shook his bum. Hermione laughed and looked at Sirius. He smiled at her and kissed her lips. "You faintly taste of chocolate." SHe rolled her eyes and asked him in a cocerned voice, "Did you have to beat up any of the dirty men for looking at my sexy body?" He smiled.

"Almost. Some bloke was talking about getting you into his bed."

"Really? And what did you say?"

"Well I told the bastard that you were my girl and he better back off." She raised an eyebrow. "After I told him that you were really rough in bed of course."

"Please tell me you didn't."

"Alright, I didn't." She groaned and turned her attention back to the boys on the catwalk. The guys were standing in a line and the judge declared Harry and Malfoy tied for first place and then Zacharias took second, and Terry took last.

Everyone resumed their partying and she couldn't help but think of what her nect task would result in.

* * *

AN: Well what do you think? The guys' task are going to be kept secret.

Stachia: Well off to write the next chapter. Hermione you are in charge.

Hermione: Okay

Sirius & Harry: Why des she get to be in charge?

Stachia: Because she is responsible...Walked out the door

Remus: I'm responsible enough.

Hermione: So I like this story. Really good.

Draco:That wasn't a complete sentence and this story isn't as good as My fairy big secret. When are we going to shag eh?

Harry & Ron: Watch it Malfoy.

Hermione: Who said we were going to shag? I think snogging will be enough. Maybe groping and stuff, but not sex. I think I've grown attached to Sirius.

"Sirius: Yes! Throws fist into air

Hermione: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

Ron: Yeah what she said.


	5. Chapter 5 The Tasks

AN: Thank you everyone. I wasn't really going to discontinue my story becuase I knew that you all had liked it. I love you all and hope you will continue to read and review. You all made me happy. I will read over my work and try to catch my mistakes but I will not change how I am writing it. Thank you once again. Now on with the story.

_They can say anything they want to say_

_Try to bring me down_

_But I will not allow_

_Anyone to succeed _

_Hanging clouds over me_

_And they try so hard to make me feel _

_That I don't matter at all_

_But I refuse to falter_

_In what I believe_

_Or lose faith in my dreams_

_Can't Take That Away - Mariah Carey_

**Chapter 5 - The Tasks**

After an hour of dancing with Sirius, the host-witch called for their attention. Everyone stopped dancing and turned to face her.

"Well it is time for another task. Girls, come foreward. Good. Now they are going to play a simple game of Truth Or Dare. There is two stacks in the middle of the table there." She waved her wand and a table popped out of nowhere. "One is the truth pile and the other is the dare pile. Hufflepuff with start off bye asking Gryffindor truth or dare and then you are all on your own, but everyone goes once per round. If you choose dare, but don't like your dare, you have to shed one artical of clothing. At the end of the game, when the hourglass empties, whoever has the least clothes on loses. The winner has all or most of her clothes on. Now take your places."

There were giant screens (Like when Krum was on a huge screen for his fans in the fourth movie.) for the audience to watch from. Sirius had moved to the front of the crowd and was cheering Hermione on.

"Okay, let the game begin!"

"Hermione, truth or dare?" Hannah Abbot asked. Their voices were magically amplified throughout the room.

"Dare." She said boldly. A card floated up and was captured on the screen.

"Say a name of someone in the crowd randomly." Hannah read.

"Draco Malfoy." She said.

"Now you must get him to become randy or take something off." The card read. She heard Pansy shriek and Sirius curse. Draco looked downright pissed.

"Okay. Malfoy if you would kindly come up here." She said in a falsely sweet voice. She looked to Sirius and saw him looking away from her. She could tell that he was jealous and felt guilty for not saying his name.

Draco reluctantly walked onto the stage and sat in Hermione's vacated chair. He folded his arms across his chest and sneered. She walked to him and scraped her finger nails down the back of his neck to his throat. She felt him shiver underneath her touch and knew that she would get him. She learned all of his spots when they got together for their randevous' in school. She scratched his neck like you do a cats and he stretched it for better access closing his eyes. She thought he was going to purr for a minute there. She slid her hand down to his chest and ripped open his green robes. His breath hitched and she slid her hands up his shirt. Her icy hands raked over his nipples and she heard him whimper. Smiling, she yanked his head back by his hair and he moaned. She started bitng his neck and while her lips were making magic on his neck, her hands were traveling down to his pants. She ran her index finger down his zipper and felt the rumble of his throat against her teeth. She tickled his thigh, dangerously close to his friend, and inched her way up. Just before she reached it, she saw that he had grown hard and she backed away.

The crowd cheered and whistled to her and she bowed.

"Thank you, thank you. Your excused Draco." He got up scowling and threw his robes over himself to cover his bulge. She sat back down and turned to Pansy.

"Truth or dare Parkinson."

"Dare." Another card from the dare pile floated up and she read it.

"Say one females name off the top of your head."

"Cho Chang."

"I dare you to makeout with Cho for two minutes or take off a piece of clothing."

"What!" she screeched. Cho came out of the crowd and waited with a smile on her face. Pansy got out of her chair with a sneer and walked over to the girl. Pansy stood there for a minute and Hermione saw all the guys in the crowd save Sirius, make their way to the front to get a better view. (AN: What is with guys watching two girls kiss?) Cho still had that smile on her face and it was iritating Pansy. Then she just grabbed Cho's face and pressed her lips to hers. After few seconds, both girls got into the kiss, and Pansy's face softened. She looked as if she were enjoying it. Everyone knew that Cho was bi, but it was a shock to see her actually kissing a girl, especially when that girl was Pansy.

They pulled apart and Cho smiled at her. Pansy didn't say anything but went back to her seat. "Mandy," She screeched higher than she usually does and cleared her throat. "Mandy, truth or dare?"

"Truth." a truth card floated up and Pansy read it.

"Is it true that you are an all-out lasbian?"

"Yes, it is." Some girls in the crowd squealed and her face grew red.

It went on like this for an hour. Hermione and Pansy came in last with just their panties on. Hermione's hair was long enough to cover her breasts so she was okay, but Pansy had chopped her hair off and she was sitting there with her arm across them. The other girls only had one or two clothes taken off and were tied in first place.

Now Hermione was still in the lead with three points, Pansy and Mandy each had two and Hannah had one. The left the table and blended in with the crowd .

Sirius was shaking with rage and jealousy. She was sitting up there with only her underwear and these pigs were watching her with hungriness in their eyes. He almost hit some greasy haired freak who said he wished he could get her without her hair covering her. He watched her make her way through the crowd towards him. She kissed his lips and sat down on his lap.

"I hope you weren't jealous that I had to make your cousin randy." She said with a knowing look.

"I would have rather it had been me."

"I know but his name came out. Sorry. I get to make you randy every night though."

"Yes you do."

"I have something to ask you."

"Shoot."

"What are we? Lovers? Or something else?"

"I.."

"And now it is time for the guys' second task." The host-witch announced. The guys went up to the stage and took their shirts off. "They ar going to see who can get the most pushups, pullups, and who can bench the most. Guys, drop." They got on the floor in the pushup position and in her whistle the boys started pushups. The girls nearly died when they saw this and she rolled her eyes at their screams. She turned back to Sirius and saw him staring at her. She became lost in those smokey eyes and shivered under the intensity of his gaze. She never once blinked but told him how she felt with her eyes. She could tell that he was feeling the same thing. They were oblivious to the world around them. They didn't realize that the task was over until they heard the wild clapping. Sirius kissed her softly and then turned to hear the results. Harry got first in two out of three, resulting in first overall. He had two points less than Draco in benching. Draco wasn't far behind Harry in pushups and pullups. He was second. Then Ravenclaw came third and Hufflepuff last.

Hermione glanced at her watch and saw that it was only ten. In half an hour she was going to have to do her third task. She decided to have some fun and dragged Sirius to the dance floor. They grinded against eachother to the beat. Dangerously close to one another, breast to breast, pelvis to pelvis. They let themselves go. She turned around and put her palm to his neck, shaking her bum into his pelvis. She started singing to the music that played in the background.

_"Get on the floor, baby lose control. Just work your body, and let it go. If you wanna party, just grab somebody. Hey baby we can dance all night long!"_

Her hair was wild about her and they were really into the song. Bumping and grinding. Sirius ran his hands down her sides and turned her to face him again. He grabbed her butt and pushed her closer into him. They were both sticky with sweat and flushed, breathing heavily. He watched her chest swell and deflate. He was tempted to take her home right then, but she had to complete her third task.

The song ended and the host-witch stood up.

"And now, for the lovely ladies' last task..."

* * *

Stachia: Whew, that took forever to write. 

Hermione: Yeah, I didn't know I could dance like that.

Sirius: I liked it.

Draco: I bet you did.

Sirius: What is that supposed to mean?

Draco: Nothing.

Harry: Okay knock it off Malfoy.

Hermione: Okay now, stop fighting.

Stachia: Well I have to go get ready for work, so I hoped you enjoyed the story. Don't forget to...

Everybody: READ AND REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6 The Last Task

AN: Here is another chapter. I just wanted to thank you again for your opinions. And, like one of my reviewers said, opinions are like assholes, everyone is one, I mean _has_ one, hehe. Jk. Anyways, thanks again. Oh, btw, I posted the actual ch 5 up, so if you haven't read it, please do. Thanks!

**Chapter 6 - The Last Task**

They had to go back to the room with the sexy stud to prepare for their songs and dance moves. Hermione ran her finger down a long list of songs looking for the perfet one. Strangely they were all muggle songs so she knew most of them. She came to thr o's and her finger stopped on the perfect song. She knew it real well because she sang this song a lot on her Ipod at her home in the muggle world.

She also had the perfect dance moves because she had performed for a charity event.

She glanced around the room at the other girls and saw them with headphones on practicing their songs. She had to admit, they were pretty good, even Parkinson, but their choreography sucked.

Hermione knew she wasn't that great when it came to choreography, so she wouldn't bother trying. She would just move her hips to the beat as she sang. She practiced the words for a while and then the hot guy showed up with her outfit. It was almost ten-thirty, almost time for her to go on stage. The hot guy called Mandy up for her turn.

Sirius sat down in the front row directly in the center. He saw the lights go out and then the girl Mandy came out on stage wearing lowrise jeans and an off the shoulder blouse. She stopped in front of a microphone and some music started to play.

_I'm so addicted_

_to the lovin that you're feeding to me_

_Can' do without it_

_this feeling's got me weak in the knees_

_Body's in withdrawal_

_Everytime you take it away_

_Can't you hear me calling_

_Beggin you to come out and play?_

_So baby come to me_

_Show me who you are_

_Sweet to me_

_Like sugar to my heart_

_I'm cravin' for you_

_I'm missing you like candy_

She had a sweet voice and the song wasn't that bad, but when she tried to do some dance steps she looked really bad. Some guys thought it was cute for a newbie but he thought it was silly. Some of the girls were singing with her and Sirius tapped his foot to the beat.

the girl did this twirl-like thing and hopped, then dipped, and it was just crazy. The music went on while she danced and then she stepped back upto the mic and started speaking.

_You know who you are_

_Your love is as sweet as candy_

_I'll be forever yours_

_Love always,_

_Mandy_

Finally after a few verses the song ended and she bowed off the stage as the crowd politely clapped. Sirius didn't bother with the clapping though.

The next girl was the girl from Ravenclaw, Hannah something. She was at the mic bobbing her head to the tune and then sang.

_Let me let you in on a secret_

_How to tret a woman right_

_If you're looking for a place in her heart_

_it ain't gona happen over night_

_First you got to listen_

_To understand her deepest thoughts_

_She needs to know you can be friends_

_before she'll give you all she's got_

_If you start, from the heart_

_You'll see love is going to play it's part_

_If you wanna get to know her_

_Really get inside her mind_

_If you wanna move in closer_

_take it slow, yeah take your time_

_You must start, from the heart and then..._

_If you wanna touch her_

_really wanna touch her_

_If you wanna touoch her, ask._

Sirius listened to this song well. **_A little late to ask, but maybe we could slow things down a little._** Hannah was a really good singer. Sweet voice, decent dance moves.

_If you wanna touch her ask!_

The song ended and everyone clapped and cheered. Hannah left the stage with a scarlet blush from her chest up. She had worn a knee length, jean shirt with boots and a white blouse.

The next girl was Pansy so he figured that left Hermione to be last.

Pansy came out in a school girl outfit, skipping up to the microphone.

_There are worse things I could do_

_Then go with a boy or two_

_even though the neighborhood _

_thinks I'm trashy and no good_

_I suppose it could be true_

_But there are worse things I could do_

_I could flirt with all the guys_

_smile at them and bat my eyes_

_Press against them when we dance_

_Make them think they stand a chance_

_then refuse to see it through_

_Thats the thing I'd never do_

From what Harry, Ron, and Hermione told him, Pansy was a slut that was attached to Draco but slept with all the guys. Perfect song for her.

_There are worse things I could do_

Finally Hermione came out looking dead sexy in black leather pants and a black halter top. Her hair surrounded her in waves and she rocked to the beat.

_We've known eachother_

_For a lon long time_

_But I never really noticed_

_all the magic in your eyes_

_I've been around you_

_A thousand times before_

_And you've always been a friend to me_

_But now I'm wanting more_

_I must hav been so blind_

_I never realized_

_You're the one thats right for me_

_All the while I couldn't see_

_And now I feel so strange_

_I'll never be the same_

_I'm going round and round in circles_

_And I don't know what to do_

_cause baby_

_Ive' been thinking about you_

_In the most peculiar way_

_I've been thinking about you_

_It's unbelievable to me_

_But suddenly_

_I think I'm falling in love with you_

All the while she was singing, they were holding eachother's gaze. She never once looked away from him while she sang her heart out. He was in another dimension, a whole new world. His heart jumped at her words, realizing the truth.

_I think I'm falling in love with you_

SHe was the only one who recieved a standing ovation and everyone in the crowd were whistling and cheering. He smiled at her and she blew him a kiss.

The other girls joined her for the crowds judgements. Hermione took first, followed by Mandy, Hannah and Pansy bring up the rear. They all made their ways into the crowd and when she finally got to Sirius, he stood up and kissed her deeply.

"That was wonderful, Mione."

"Thanks. It's true though."

"I think I feel the same way." Before either of them could say anything else it was time for the boys' last task. The stage turned into a game show like scene and the boys stood behind a counter, a buzzer in front of each of them.

"Okay boys, first question, who is considered the most feared?" The buzzer went off and the host addressed Draco.

"Lord Voldemort." He answered matter of factly.

"Right you are. Next question. Who is actually the most feared?" Harry was the only one who had buzzed.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Correct!"

"What?" Draco asked in disbelief. "Why is he the most feared?"

"Because Voldemort fears him so everyone else fears him." Harry stated.

"Next question, what can cure most poisons?" Harry buzzed and answered bezoars and got it correct.

"Question number four, who was the youngest quiditch player ever for Hogwarts?" Again Harry answered himself and got it right.

"Number five, who was the first person to escape Azkaban?" Harry correctly answered. It went on to twenty-five questions. Harr answered nine correctly, Draco seven, Terry eight, and Zacharias one.

"I would like all of the girls to join the guys on the stage for total tallying." She kissed him and made her way to the stage and stood beside Harry. Hermione had earned a total of six points for her and nine points for Harry, making fifteen for Gryffindor. Pansy had earned two points and Draco earned six, giving them a total of eight. Hannah got four points and Zacharias got two, giving them six. Mandy recieved six points and Terry three giving them nine. So Gryffindor won first, Ravenclaw second, Slytherin third, and Hufflepuff last. Their fellow Gryffindor students cheered and raored, whistled and clapped, and whatever else you do to celebrate a victory.

Hermione Granger, I place this crown on your head, naming you queen until next year so we can do this all over again. Harry, you too." She was also given a bouquet of roses. By the time they were done it was midnight.

Hermione went back to Sirius and they waited for Harry.

"Hey, I think I am going to go stay at the Burrow tonight."He said.

"Alright, owl me if you are going to stay again tomarrow or whatever." Sirius said. Harry hugged thenm both then aparated away. They did the same, landing on the bed in 'their' bedroom. Sirius immediately began to kiss her and ripped her dress off of her. She stepped out of her heels and started unbuckling his belt, sucking on his lower lip at he same time. She got him out of his slacks and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders and caressed his muscles. He didn't hesitate to enter her after he rid himself of his boxers.

She lay on top of him panting. Running her finger across his chest she whipered the dreadful words 'I love you.' She felt him stiffen underneath her and then he pushed her of of him. He sat up and put his boxers back on. "No you don't. "

"You don't know that." She countered.

"I have a black heart and I am incapable of being loved, so don't say it again."

"What is your problem?" She had started to tear up.

"I don't have a problem."

"Fine, I need to go..." She stood up and put his dress shirt on and then slipped into her heels. She grabbed her wand and aparated to the burrow before he could change his mind.

"Damn." He shouted, throwing his shoe and hitting the wall right beside Remus' face.

* * *

AN: So thats that. The songs I used are Candy by Mandy Moore, If you wanna touch her, ask by Shania Twain, There are worse things I could do from the movie Grease, and I've been thinking about you by Mariah Carey. You should check them out. Don't forget to Review... 


	7. Chapter 7 Getting Caught

AN: I wanted to clear up something. Hermione sang that song and it it it said 'I _think_ I'm falling in love with you. Not that she actually knows. So when she finally realizes it, she tells him and he flips out, yeah well here is the next chappie.

**Chapter 7 - Getting Caught**

"Hermione!" She was startled and looked up to find Molly, Ginny, Tonks, Fleur, and Lavender sitting in the garden having ice cream. They noticed she had tears streaming down her face and Ginny stood up, knocking over her chair.

"What did he do?"

"Who's he?" Tonks asked but then she noticed what Hermione was wearing. "Are you trying to best me at getting caught?"

"Huh?"

"You are wearing a guys dress shirt, high heels, and nothing else if I'm not mistaken. You my dear, were at some guys house am I right?" Hermione looked down and blushed.

"I uh,"

"Wait, is that the Black family's crest on the collar? Sirius? You and My cousin?"

"I uh,"

"Hermione!" She turned to Molly. "He is old enough to be your father."

"Mum! That doesn't matter! Now isn't the time to repremand her. She is crying!"

"What did that stupid prat do now?" Tonks put her hands on her hips in a Molly-Like way.

"I told him I loved him and he, he, said that he was incapable of being loved and that I shouldn't say it again. He pushed me off of him." She broke down in racking sobs.

"I'll kill him." Ginny declared.

"Not if I get to him first." Tonks through in.

"No guys, don't bother with it."

"Hey you still didn't answer me." Tonks said

"About what?"

"Are you trying to best me? Ginny caught me with Remus one time. We were in the bathroom and he had me against the sink. We didn't make it into the shower. Ginny got to see his bum though."

"Oh merlin, that was last year."

"Yeah but I got you back. That time in the broom shed. Harry looked as if he was going to die."

"Tonks!"

"Ginny!"

"Mum, you already know Harry and I are having sex."

"Yes dear, but to get caught? You are half Prewett and Prewetts don't get caught!"

"You've never been caught? Molly that is so hard to believe!" Tonks said.

"Well there was one time, and it was only once mind you. We were at Hogwarts and Minerva came in the prefects bathroom at the wrong time." All of these stories had Hermione laughing and she soon forgot her troubles.

"Hermione you still haven't answered my question." She walked over to the table and stuck her finger into her ice cream.

"Maybe this will answer it."

"You wouldn't dare." Hermione smirked and smeared the treat down Tonks' face and the other girls screamed. Tonks stood and grabbed the chocolate syrup squirting it all over Hermione.

"You bitch!"

"Serves you right!" She tackled tonks top the ground, grabbing the box of ice cream and started rubbing it all over her.

"Go 'Mione!"Ginny shouted.

Tonks rolled her over and squirted her with more chocolate. Molly ran over to the hose and turned it on full blast, hitting the two girls.

"Hey what in Merlin's name is going on out here?" Everyone froze and they turned to see Harry and Arthur standing in the doorway.

"Nothing honey!" Molly waved. "We are, um, cleaning the porch!" Shaking his head he headed back inside with Harry. The girls erupted in a fit of giggles when the door shut.

Hermione noticed that Tonks was still straddling her and her cheeks flushed. Apparently Tonks realized also because her cheeks were also red and her eyes were dark. She scrambled off of her and stood up quickly. Hermione stood slowly and brushed her sopping hair out of her face.

"Well, it's getting late Molly. I should be going." Fleur said.

"Alright dear. Will I see you Sunday for lunch?"

"Yes. Also, Bill and I have some news for you. So you might want to invite the twins and their girlfriends, along with Lavender and Harry."

"Oooh news! Can't you tell me now?" She sounded like a little girl.

"I'm sorry. I promised Bill. Well he is waiting. Ta." She apparated away.

"Mum. I also have some news. But it will have to wait until Sunday." With that she made a mad dash back inside.

"Well i am going up to sleep." Lavender stood and hugged Mrs. Weasley and went inside to Ron.

"Okay girls, Author is probably waiting also. You are welcome to stay here. You can share a room with Tonks. She leaves tomorrow morning."

"Good night Mrs. Weasley." They both said.

* * *

"So you and Hermione are together then?"

"No, yes, hell I don't know."

"You have been shagging like bunnies!"

"I want to be with her, and she obviously wants to be with me. I mean she did say she loved me, but I don't deserve her love."

"What did you do Padfoot?"

"I pushed her away and told her she can't."

"What do you mean by pushed her away? Emotionally?"

"No. We had just, you know, and she was lying on top of me when she told me. I became angry and pushed her off of me. I told her that i wasn't capable of being loved."

"You are a fool. A damn fool. You aren't loved by just her you know. You have Harry, me, hell everybody! Just because she loves you in a different way, it doesn't make it different."

"Your right. But she is angry at me. How can I possibly make it up to her?"

"Well Dora is at the Burrow, and I am going to go get her, I am sure Hermione is there. You should go talk to her. And don't forget chocolate. Women love chocolate."

* * *

It was a little past four in the morning and both girls were lying awake staring at the ceilimg.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Did you feel what I felt when we were outside?"

"If the feeling I felt is what you are talking about than yes."

"Are you talking about when I was on top of you?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"What does this mean?"

"We are attracted to each other?"

"Obviously. But I've never liked a girl before."

"Neither have I."

"What happens now?"

"Well we could go to sleep, or..."

"We could snog each other senseless. Merlin knows I want to." Hermione squeaked and she was thankful that it was dark. They were both in the same bed and in skimpy night gowns.

They were both silent for a minute and then Tonks sighed.

"I can't just sit here. Screw it all!" she rolled over onto Hermione and straddled her once again. She kissed Hermione with a bruising force and Hermione moaned. She ripped Tonks' night gown over her head and threw it across the room. Tonks mimicked her and soon Hermione was naked and Tonks just had her underwear on. Tonks kissed her way down Hermione's collar bone and nipped her flesh. She kept kissing and licking until she came upon Hermione's breasts. Needing one, she took the other into her mouth and roughly suckled it. She nipped the hardened nipple and Hermione yelped with pleasure. She ran her hands down The metamorphmagas' back and felt her shudder. The covers slipped off of both girls and the cold air coming from the window hit them causing them to shiver. Tonks then began to make her way down her belly and Hermione's breath hitched.

"Wha-what are you do-ahhh!" Tonks nipped at her tender flesh and it made Hermione's head spin. Tonks began to lick Hermione's wet folds and her breath became rugged. Hermione couldn't take anymore so she tugged on Tonk's long, bright, blue locks, bringing her back up to kiss her.

Just then the door opened and the light flicked on.

"What the bloody hell!" They turned to see Sirius and Remus standing there with their jaws hanging open.

"Hi sweety." Tonks said.

* * *

Stachia: Phew. Finally done! hoped you liked it.

Sirius: Why did you have to put her with my cousin?

Remus: Hey you know you liked it.

Sirius: Okay it did turn me on a little.

Tonks and Hermione: A little?

Sirius: Fine a lot!

Stachia: Well don't forget to

All:READ AND REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8 Getting Caught Again

AN: You know what I forgot to do? Praise my 100th reviewer, so I need to step out for a mo' and I'll be right back...after I count. He he.

Phew I am back! It didn't take me long though, hehe. I counted backwards instead of forwards, a lot quicker. Anyways I would like to say thanks to my 100th reviewer...

**Hearti Princess- Spank you very much!**

Well I thank you all but for now she is special until I get to my 500th reviewer! (Hopefully!)

On with the chappie!

**Chapter 8 - Getting Caught **_**Again**_

Hermione saw something that she suspected to be a box of chocolate fall out of Sirius' hands and hit the floor. She heard Remus let out a squeak and inwardly smiled. Sighing, she shook her head. When she and Tonks pulled apart, she realized that she was naked and Remus was looking back and forth between her and his lover.

"I don't understand," he said dumbly.

"Moony, you git! Your woman and my woman were about to shag!"

"Oh," was all Remus said. He then swallowed and looked at Tonks, licking his lips and said, "It was bloody hot!"

He then walked swiftly across the room and kissed her; tasting Hermione on his lover's lips, he moaned. Hermione's stomach flipped and her eyes glazed over. Then she looked at Sirius and saw his look of disbelief at his friend had done. She got on her knees behind Tonks, who had her legs wrapped around Remus and ran her hands up Dora's arms to her shoulder's and down her breasts, never taking her eyes off of Sirius.

"Baby," she hissed. He jerked his head up to meet her gaze and his eyes darkened with lust when she licked her lips. "Do you like when I pinch her pert nipple?" She did just that causing Tonks to squeal against Remus' lips. Sirius nodded dumbly and she bit her bottom lip. She guided her hands down the other girl's stomach and Sirius shuddered. Hermione took note that Remus was only in his boxer's now, having thrown his pants off literally, hitting Sirius in the face. Sirius swatted them away and growled. His growl turned Hermione on a little bit more. She loved it when he growled. She subconsciously arched her back a little causing her clit to rub against Tonks' backside. Her head went swirling with emotion and she gasped.

Sirius tilted his head and licked his lips. He then smiled mischievously as he watched Hermione nibble on his cousin's neck. He looked at Remus leaving bruising kisses along his cousin's throat. Then Hermione smashed her lips to Tonks' and moaned. He walked – no dashed – across the room and kneeled on the edge of the bed. While she was kissing Tonks' he ran his fingers along Hermione's soaked clit and licked at the back of Remus' neck. Hermione shivered and threw her head back with ecstasy. He shoved two fingers in her and she cried out. He pumped into her a couple times and her walls clenched around his fingers and he bit into the flesh between Tonks' neck and shoulder.

Hermione watched Nymphadora release her lover's member from its confinements and stroke him. She moaned at this sight and bucked her hips into Sirius' hand. She locked eyes with Remus and heard him growl sending her into overdrive. Hermione reached around Tonks and helped her please Remus. Two small, feminine hands were sliding back and forth his engorged member. Sirius pumped his fingers inside Hermione some more and while turning to kiss Remus. Hermione cried out when he entered another finger and climaxed at the site of her lover kissing another man. Remus came all over their hands and that sent Hermione into a frenzy. With her juices all over Sirius' hand she fell back on the bed after climaxing again.

Sirius lay on her left and Tonks' on her right with Remus on Tonks' right. They all snuggled up and the two girls fell asleep between the men.

"Wow," Remus said still out of breath.

"Yeah."

"First time for everything, eh, Padfoot?"

"You can say that again."

"First time for everything, eh, Padfoot?"

"You prat!" They both chuckled and fell silent.

"I really wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah me neither."

"Night Remus."

"Night."

Hermione awoke to someone gently rubbing her thigh. She opened one eye and saw Tonks grinning at her.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey, yourself."

"I could get used to this." Tonks brought her hand up to Hermione's neck. Hermione shivered at the touch and sat up. She saw that Sirius was still soundly asleep and then looked at Remus noting he was too. She then looked at the girl in front of her and licked her lips. She laid half on top of her and kissed her with all the passion she could muster. Tonks wound her fingers through Hermione's hair and gently tugged. Hermione threw her other leg over Tonks and grinded her maidenhood against hers, the friction causing both girls to gasp. Hermione bit Tonks' neck and moved down to her breasts.

"We all know where this led us to last night and if you keep it up, we won't ever leave this room," Sirius said. She sighed and looked up to her love. She kissed Tonks one last time and rolled off of her.

"You're right. We need to get home," she looked at him sadly.

"Remus you can stop pretending now," Sirius said. Remus sat up and laughed innocently.

"I guess we need to go too," he agreed. He leaned over his love to kiss Sirius. Just then the door flew open and Ginny came in but stopped in her tracks.

"Oh Merlin and his purple socks!" Her face grew red for a moment as she stared at four naked chests and then she smiled naughtily and chuckled.

"Well I take you and Sirius made up, Hermione. I also see that you let some people join in on it too. I was going to invite you down to breakfast, but I think that you _left_ already." She winked and left, closing the door behind her.

Sirius chuckled and looked back to Hermione and saw that she had her face in her hands and was shaking her head from humiliation. He chuckled again at seeing Tonks in her I-could-care-less-attitude. He noted that Remus was also slightly embarrassed but not as much so as Hermione.

He climbed out of the bed and found their clothes. He threw them to their proper owners and waited for them to get dressed. He circled his arms around Hermione's waist and nodded to the other two before he apparated them to Grimmauld place.

**AN: Hoped you liked the chappie. It was kinda short though huh? Maybe I'll make up for it though... **

**Scroll down for a surprise if you want it!**

**Don't forget to review! Love you all!**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**AN: Just kidding! Here is the rest of the chapter! Had you there for a minute didn't I? Teehee. Enjoy!**

Once they were safely in the parlor she pushed away from his chest and walked into the kitchen. Sirius was confused at this but slightly turned on at seeing her in his shirt and high heels. He shook his head and followed her into the kitchen. He found her banging pots around, looking for the tea kettle. He reached up behind her and took it off of its shelf and handed it to her. She snatched it out of his hands and turned the tap on for water. When she filled it to the brim she slammed it on the stove causing half of the water to slosh out onto the stove.

"Hermione, why are you angry now? What did I do?"

"It is sort of your fault, but I am blaming myself."

"Well, what is it?"

"You pushed me off of you when I said I loved you! Then out of self pity I cheated on you! With a bloody girl! And not only that! She was your COUSIN!" She started sobbing and he gathered her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not blaming you, love."

"You should hate me."

"No, I don't. I love you."

"But you should be angry with me, kick me out of your house, yell at me … _wait._ Did you say you _love _me?"

"Yes, I did." She blinked at him and glared.

"You prat!" He chuckled and she smiled. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her with a slow, teasing passion.

"I enjoyed last night though."

"Oh, I know."

"How did you and her end up that way?"

"I don't know honestly" He shrugged and kissed her lips again.

"I do love you though."

"I'm glad we have that cleared up then." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him with hunger. He growled and she smiled against his lips. He ripped his shirt open on her and took a nipple in his mouth. He lifted her up and sat her on the counter never parting his lips from her breast. She gripped his hair and arched into him. He chuckled at her.

"Like that, do you?"

"Shut up and make love to me, Black."

"Oh I plan to, right after I make you climax, after climax; when I tease you with my talented lips and skillful hands. This time it was her turn to growl. His words made her shiver in anticipation, but he never touched her. She waited and waited, but his eyes just roamed her body and when they hit her maidenhood she arched again.

"I think you are forgetting your tantalizing eyes." She hissed. She couldn't take anymore and pulled him by his shirt towards her. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and locked them at her ankles.

"Not yet, my pet." (AN: Hehe that rhymes.) She shivered when he licked her sensitive lobe.

"Sirius, please, I can't take it anymore!"

"Just a bit longer." He stroked her nub and nibbled on her neck. She couldn't last anymore and her body shook with an earth quaking climax.

"Sirius!" He picked her up and walked the few feet to the table where it was more level. He freed himself and nearly melted with the plea in her eyes. He spread her legs wide and shoved into her with such force that he scooted the table back. She dug her nails into his back and bit down into his neck to stifle a scream as he pounded into her. With a final thrust he closed his eyes and released his seed into her womb. She threw her head back and bit her lip, a single tear escaping her eye.

He stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings until she calmed down. He looked at her and wiped the offending tear drop away. He gently kissed her and smiled, but his gaze caught movement at the dining room door and it fell when he saw who was standing there. Hermione saw this and she turned around to see what it was, but quickly turned back around to burry her face in Sirius' chest. She didn't know whether she was going to die of humiliation or laughter from seeing her ex-potions professor jacking off to her and Sirius. Yes Professor _Snape_ was standing there with his eyes closed, wanking off.

Sirius cleared his throat and the greasy git froze on the spot with his hand still on his cock. He turned and flew out of the room hurriedly.

"Well, you don't see that everyday," Sirius commented.

"Well, he doesn't get to see this everyday," she added.

"True, true," he looked at her and then busted out laughing and she soon joined him in a fit of giggles.

That afternoon Hermione sat at the kitchen table sipping tea with Tonks and Ginny. The very table she and Sirius made love on. She did thoroughly clean it afterwards, but she was going to go into Diagon Alley later to get a brand new one. Just the thought of anyone eating off of it after it was used for that, made her cringe.

"So now you two left me in the dust this morning," Ginny said.

"What are you on about?"

"Getting caught."

"Oh," Hermione nearly died. (AN: She is doing a lot of that...)

"Yeah," Tonks smiled.

"So, you all had a foursome?"

"No, not really," Tonks said,"It started out with just me and Hermione --"

"What?" Ginny interrupted after spiting her tea on the table.

"Yeah," admitted Tonks. Ginny looked at Hermione and saw her pale with her eyes widened in horror that Tonks would admit it to Ginny.

"And the guys came in while we were kissing. Then Remus came to me and Sirius went to her after watching for a moment."

"Wow. Hermione, I didn't know you went both ways."

"I didn't until last night. I was never attracted to any females before," she said in just above a whisper.

"You thought I did?" Tonks asked glaring at Ginny.

"Well I thought you might of because you are so open you know?"

"Hermione was my first girl."

"Really?"

"Yes, missy!"

"I guess the guys liked the chick on chick, huh?"

"I think they might have been in a relationship before because they were kissing each other also," Hermione said.

"Not a surprise to me," said Tonks.

"Well back to the first topic," Hermione smirked, "I have something that will blow you both out of the water."

"No, you don't!" Tonks waved her hand as if to dismiss the subject.

"Yes, I do. Sirius and I were, well, you know …"

"Shagging?" Ginny suggested.

"Yes, well as we were catching our breaths, Sirius happened to look up and saw someone wanking off to us."

"No way!"

"Who?!"

"Snape."

"Get out of here."

"It's true," said a male voice. The three girls looked up to see Sirius leaning against the door jam.

"Hi honey. How long were you standing there?"

"A while, and yes Remus and I had a relationship before," He walked over to Hermione and kissed her, "And Snape was standing about where I was just a second ago."

"That must mean you and Hermione were in here," Ginny said.

"Yes, we were."

"Hee hee, well it is getting late. I am sure Remus is wondering what is keeping you," Hermione said to Tonks. She stood up and grabbed their mugs taking them to the sink. "And I am sure your mother is going to be swirling out of the fireplace to come get you." She looked at Ginny with a look that said get-your-arse-up-now-and-leave.

When the girls had left, she turned back to Sirius and saw him sitting in a chair, on its hind legs, tossing an apple up and down. She whispered a few words and flicked her wrist causing the chair to tip and him to land on the ground.

"Sirius!" she pretended, "Are you alright?" She heard mumbling and chuckled to herself. "What's that? I couldn't quite hear what you said."

"I am fine!"

AN: Well this is the real end of the chapter. Hoped you liked it. Bye!

Oh P.S.

WHERE IS MY STORY WITH HERMIONE AND TONKS?! You know who you are...Teehee!

TTFN!


End file.
